


(Not) Vanilla

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, Fucking Machines, Tentacles, dildo, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Dante is now sure the one who has troubles with intimacy in the couple isn’t her.Dante asks Nico to build something for him, and Kyrie is more than happy to help testing it.[Bottom Dante ; dildo ; tentacles]
Relationships: Dante/Kyrie (Devil May Cry), implied Nero/Kyrie - Relationship
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	(Not) Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxBBadperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/gifts).



> If you missed it, Dante doesn't top here. Well, Dante doesn't top in general.

They come in all shapes and colors. Dante is sure that among all the dildos Nico took out from a mysterious case there are some she personally carved out from the remnants of some demons Nero slayed somewhere. But when he asked, she blabbered a weak excuse – probably because Kyrie is there and if there was one thing that Nico and Nero agreed on was never making her worry about their demon hunting job.

On the other hand, Dante is also quite sure that Kyrie wouldn’t protest the use of some ex-demonic limb to get pleasure, or else she wouldn’t even be in that room, explaining with a cheerful voice the pros and cons of the dildos she personally tested on herself. “This one is my favorite. It adjusts to your mood.” Unless she is dumb to the point she believes human technology can word that way without a little demonic push.

Kyrie looks like an angel from an old painting, light and pureness incarnated, and she is sitting on the bed next to an old man while handling dildos as swiftly as Dante handles his guns. Nico is still looking at her as if she is a sort of untouchable goddess, but all Dante sees is a girl who knows her body and is aware of how to please herself – ah, he should have a nice talk with Nero, who still believes Kyrie’s ears were too pure to even hear the word _sex_.

Dante takes it. “So, this is the one?”

Nico, sticking out of the window to exhale the last smoky breath of cigarette from her lungs, pulls her head back. “Actually–” She coughs once to get rid of the annoying stutter that rises whenever she is nervous (only around Dante) “–I prepared one for you when I got your call, Dante.”

Dante is surprised, but Kyrie is faster than him to reply. “Really?” She sounds curious. “You could have told me sooner, Nico. Come on, show us!”

Nico, who usually is more than ready to boast in front of Kyrie and Nero about her smith abilities, is struggling with the embarrassing overflowing feeling of admiration for Dante which interrupted the smooth route of her synapsis. She is afraid whatever she could prepare would never be worthy of him, may it be a weapon to slash demons or a fake cock to give and receive pleasure.

The dildo collection Nico prepared for Kyrie when Nero wasn’t around is stashed back and Nico’s latest creation placed right into Dante’s hands. Never in his life he would have ever imagined ending up in such a porn-cliché situation: an old man with two girls and a dildo on the same bed. Even if the girls are only interested in the functions of the dildo and not in Dante himself – a very big relief for him.

“Why don’t you try it?” Kyrie’s smile is gentle. “I can give a hand if you want.”

Dante raises one hand as a barrier between them. “Thanks, but I have experience and I can handle–” His eyes dashes at his right, where Nico is holding a notebook and a pen, observing him like she would do with a rat lab.

“Don’t worry, you two do as if I wasn’t here. I must observe the mechanics of the dildo.”

Dante doesn’t hesitate. “Woah, there! I can try this on my own and I’ll tell you, okay?”

Kyrie is massaging her shoulder in a very clear attempt of hiding her agitation. Her small chuckle gives away how she is embarrassed. “Actually… I want to try this with Nero, but first I’d like to make some practice. Female bodies and male bodies are different somehow…” She is very cute, a true angel without wings who irradiates light of her own. “…and I want to please him with a dildo as I please myself.” Kyrie drops the sex bomb with no problems. Dante is now sure the one who has troubles with intimacy in the couple isn’t her.

Kyrie is still smiling, her head slightly tilted on the right and a mysterious halo glimmering behind her – but it is just the light filtering from the window mixed with Dante’s imagination. He gives up.

“…whatever. Let’s do this.”

***

The dildo purrs inside him, so warm that it feels like having a real dick shoved into his ass. Dante knows he shouldn’t have accepted a young lady pushing a fake dick running on demonic energy inside him for the sake of practice; but there he is, his legs widespread for Kyrie to learn the ways she can please Nero with that instrument. In some angle of the room, Nico is scribbling with the frenzy of a crazy scientist. Dante cannot see her but senses her excited vibes.

“Is there anything I should improve?” Nico asks.

“I don’t know–” Dante exhales a long breath when Kyrie pushes a bit further, and she squirms in delight. “Having you there watching is quite…”

Nico raises the head from her notes. “Quite what?” She is puzzled.

Dante rolls his eyes, because he should expect that kind of behavior from her, but also because Kyrie is a quick learner and she seems to realize how to read the pace of the shivers from his body. She wraps one hand around his cock, the thumb on the tip, and looks at him.

“It’s okay doing it at the same time, isn’t it?” She sounds slightly flustered, worried that she made a mistake.

“Y-yeah, it is.” Dante abandons the head back on the pillow with a sigh.

There is nothing exciting nor lustful about the whole situation: Kyrie is like a young student focused on the success of her practice, Nico is taking data about only she knew what, and Dante, well, he is feeling good because there is no way he wouldn’t with a warm dildo vibrating inside him and being twirled against his prostate.

Now, it would be very difficult to explain to Nero what is happening if he was to enter the room in that exact moment. Or difficult talking at all before having his sword squeezed into his ribcage, Dante points out in his head.

“Hey Nico.” Kyrie chirps with a kind voice. “Is it normal that it keeps moving even when I’m not holding it?”

Dante raises his head. Kyrie has both hands on her lap and is staring at his ass with a curious face, so, yes, the purrs going directly to his dick are coming from the dildo moving of his own will. Thin tendrils, similar to small flowers, are sprouting from the external edge, wrapping one to the other to grow bigger. Dante feels them climbing his legs and growing on his whole body until he cannot do anything but wriggle in a weak attempt of getting free.

“Oh, so this is what that _thing_ does, huh?”

Nico keeps scribbling, ignoring how her creation is moving of its own will with the clear intent of doing what it was programmed for: bringing to the brim of pleasure whoever it enters in contact with.

“Nico, you said it was safe.” Kyrie softly scolds her. “Isn’t it dangerous?”

“I’m sure Dante can handle it. The demon I used was pretty weak. Nero slashed it away in a…” She makes the sound of the wind and swings her right arm to make the gesture of a wave.

Dante wants to reply that he can perfectly handle that low-level threat, even without his weapons, but a tendril pierces through his lips, suffocating a frustrated groan.

“I want to be the one doing it to Nero…” Kyrie concludes in a bothered sigh. She gets up. “…and not leaving all the fun to a machine.”

Dante emits some strangled noises, trying to catch their attention, but Nico puts an arm around Kyrie’s shoulder, blabbering non-stop about something new she is working on while bringing her out of the room. Both seems to forget about him, pinned down by a demonic device, and they leave. He snorts and shakes his head.

It would be a piece of cake for him getting free from that machine. Yet, as he thinks that, one of the tendrils slips into the slit of his cock and slides down the urethra, making his entire body arch in sudden pleasure. Dante’s delighted sigh muffles into the tentacle fucking his mouth.

Testing that dildo a couple of minutes more wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Nero missed a lot of fun.


End file.
